Kings of the Presidential Frontier
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU The youngest president ever elected. He’s single, he’s handsome and he’s the most powerful man in the world. What happens when butts heads with the beautiful but oh so tired of his antics head of the Special Service? IchiRuki
1. Prologue: The Election

**Title: **Kings of the Presidential Frontier

**Summary:**AU The youngest president ever elected. He's single, he's handsome and he's the most powerful man in the world. What happens when butts heads with the beautiful but oh-so tired of his antics head of the Special Service? IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say:**I talk to my beta too much… that's why I'm writing this story… we just came up with it tonight… ignore us… we're insane…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach…

**Prologue: **The Election

&&&

Ichigo watched the screen, an arm wrapped around Uryu's neck, in his hand grasped a champagne flute. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Ichigo watched as the polls continued to rise in his favor. His amber eyes were alight with excitement.

"GO GO GO!" Uryu punched air. His running mate, the carrot top who he was hanging on, was downing glass after glass of champagne in case they lost. They already had over 30 of the vote and it was steadily rising.

"If we win this… I'm getting laid…" Ichigo slurred in Uryu's ear. The raven haired man nodded.

"If we win this I'll find you someone…" He noticed his wife giving him a dirty look.

"Mmk…" Ichigo nodded. He grinned as they watched the count go up. Then it happened, the news flipped over and the Democratic candidate was declaring that they were dropping out of the race as the states added up in Ichigo's favor.

"Ichigo… we won…" Uryu shook him. Ichigo smiled half heartedly.

"What'd we win…?" Ichigo looked over and Uryu slapped his forehead.

"GET ME SOME COFFEE!" Uryu shouted when his wife patted him on the back. He set Ichigo down on a chair as his wife attempted to comfort him.

"Calm down Uryu… he'll be alright… maybe…" the beautiful red head rubbed the back of his neck. Uryu hung his head and she smiled.

"I love you…" he smiled and Kazumi pressed her forehead to his as he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Congratulations…" she hugged him and he pressed his face into her neck.

"Thank you…" he whispered as he looked over at the new president… Ichigo smiled lightly as he down two cups of coffee, his color going down.

"Hey Uryu! They told me I won…" Ichigo grinned and Uryu gave him a thumbs up, still being supported by his wife. "So does this mean I'm president…"

"Yes… now finish the coffee… and someone get me some… and maybe a cold shower…" Uryu closed his eyes… they had won the presidential election… now they were the youngest president and vice-president ever… damn it… now what?

&&&

OMG XD I'M IN TEARS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:

HERE'S A TEASER:

Ichigo continued to dance swinging his hips to the music, singing along with his toothbrush in his mouth. Suddenly he heard the door open and he paused, turning to look in the doorway. He paused and spit into the sink, straightening up. The moment he did there was a heavy 'tump' and his wet towel hit the floor.

_'__penis__..'_ "Mr. President… you have a meeting in 15 minutes please put some boxers on… your briefs will be here shortly…"_ '__penis__…' _the petite brunette told him, straight faced. He eyed her, she merely shrugged lightly and walked out of the room.

"Fuck…" Ichigo yanked his towel off the ground.

Love Shalan


	2. Meeting the Cabinet It Begins

**Chapter: **Meeting the Cabinet (It Begins)

**Shalan's Say: **Hey guys… what's up… I'm going to have tons of fun with this story my beta's going insane on the other line… in the mean time… I'm crying from laughing too hard…

&&&

Ichigo hummed lightly as he rubbed his scalp, he shook his hips in time with the music. He shook his head and spun in a circle, slipping with a yelp but recovering by grabbing onto the handles and continuing as he danced his way out of the huge marble shower. He rubbed his skin with a white towel, humming with SexyBack. He twisted his hips in a circle and turned on the tap as he wiped the steam so he could see himself. Then he head another song turn on.

"Baby where'd you get your body from?" He shook his hips again, sliding across the floor, brushing his teeth as he shook his head along with the music. He gyrated his hips, his back to the door. He heard a noise and paused looking around. "Herro?" He called through his tooth brush. There was no reply and he shrugged.

Ichigo continued to dance swinging his hips to the music, singing along with his toothbrush in his mouth. Suddenly he heard the door open and he paused, turning to look in the doorway. He paused and spit into the sink, straightening up. The moment he did there was a heavy 'tump' and his wet towel hit the floor.

_'__penis__…__'_ "Mr. President… you have a meeting in 15 minutes please put some boxers on… your briefs will be here shortly…"_ '__penis__…' _the petite brunette told him, straight faced. He eyed her, she merely shrugged lightly and walked out of the room.

"Fuck…" Ichigo yanked his towel off the ground.

"Presidential briefs huh?" Rukia walked past Renji who blinked lightly as she walked into the hallway, past the other security guards and into the elevator. She waited until the door closed and she let it start moving just before she stopped it. "Oh my GOD!" She dropped as her knees fell weak. "That's the president? Oh MY GOD!" She rested a hand on her heart.

His perfectly chiseled arms and shoulders. The powerfully built pectorals which protruded slightly above a tightly wound abdomen, ripped with muscles. The line of curly bronze hair down from his belly button and his navel, leading to the-she shook her head. _'Penis.'_Her brain said again and she banged her head against the wall of the elevator as the heat rose between her thighs. _'Penis.'_ There it was again…

The elevator doors opened and she walked out, completely calm, her face in its usual stony position. _'Penis…'_

&&&

"HOLY! Dude put some clothes on!" Renji covered his eyes as Ichigo pulled his silk boxers on.

"I have boxers on… you can uncover your eyes now…" Ichigo told him and Renji looked up timidly. Ichigo grinned and pulled on his suit pants.

"Ah… I see you've met the angry midget…" Renji grinned lightly and Ichigo looked out the door.

"Yeah who was she? I mean… I'm not used to having people walking into my bathroom while I'm getting ready…" Ichigo told Renji.

"She's your personal bodyguard… name's Rukia Kuchiki…" Renji folded his arms. "I'm the next in line. My name's Renji Abarai." Ichigo sized him up. He was a few years younger but definitely not as powerfully built.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… nice to meet you…" Ichigo grinned good-naturedly.

"Great Mr. President… we should probably get going… your cabinet is waiting…" Renji walked out and Ichigo followed silently. Renji smirked. "And by the way… just a word of advice… Rukia knows how to kill you and make it look like an assassination… don't piss her off… and don't call her short…"

"Thanks… I think…" Ichigo followed him, buttoning his shirt and pulling on his jacket. He met the others in the hallway in front of the oval office. Uryu stood there and they shook hands until Ichigo drew his best friend and running mate into a brotherly embrace. Uryu hugged him back and Kazumi scoffed from behind them.

"Alright… are you all ready… this is our first real working day…" Ichigo smiled at them all. From behind Uryu Byakuya Kuchiki chuckled and Kisuke Urahara nudged him as Kazumi shook her head. They walked in through the door as the two secretaries stood.

"Good morning Mr. Peni-President…" Rukia felt her cheeks flare slightly and he tilted his chin up with a smirk.

"Hehehe… you were looking…" he walked past her and she flushed a little brighter.

"Good morning Mr. President, Mr. Vice-President, Mr. Secretary of Sta-te?" One of the secretaries blinked as Byakuya tripped and hit the floor… hard.

"Mr. Secretary of Stupid is more like it…" Rukia chuckled and stepped over him as the others walked past as well. Yoruichi Shihouin paused and knelt down, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" The secretary asked and he nodded. "My name's Bella Smith sir… I'd be glad to help you if need be…" she smiled and he felt his knees turn to mush again.

"Yeah…" he nodded and allowed himself to be picked up.

"Boy you are hopeless…" Yoruichi shook her head and Byakuya hit her upside the head.

&&&

Ichigo stared at the wall thoughtfully and he spun around in his chair, humming. It had been two weeks since he had first arrived at the White House and he was already liking it…He picked up the phone in his office and dialed a number.

"Hullo?" A sleepy voice answered. The messy mop of black hair looked over at the glowing red numbers next to her. '_3 fucking __AM__?'_

"Rukia…" Ichigo grinned and heard her grumble something. "What was that?"

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I want a pizza…" he scratched his nose lightly then heard a click. "Wha-you can't hang up on the president."

Rukia buried her face back into her pillow and snuggled down to go to sleep. When it happened again. "WHAT?" She shouted into the phone. "Can't you call one in by yourself?"

"And tell them what? I'm the president of the United States and I'd like a pizza delivered to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue?" Ichigo asked and heard her growl in frustration.

"FUCK! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! CAN'T YOU GET ONE LATER TODAY?" Rukia shouted at him.

"No… I want one right now…" Ichigo grumbled.

"Why can't you have one of your secretaries do it…" Rukia grumbled.

"Because… I didn't want to wake them up…" he grinned into the phone. She could hear it.

"SO YOU WAKE ME UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE MY BROTHER CALL HER? HE'D BE HAPPY!" Rukia shouted and he winced.

"Because if he called her all she'd hear is 'hammamammawoooruff'…" Ichigo told her and she chuckled which slowly turned into a whine.

"Fine… I'll order you a pizza… just hold on…" Rukia hung up and dragged herself out of bed, pulling on a pair of her brother's boxers that she had stolen. She stepped into a pair of bunny slippers and made her way towards the Presidential wing.

"Hey Pat. This is Rukia up at the… yeah you got it… I need 12 meat lovers with extra cheese and one with everything excluding anchovies and pineapple… yeah that's thin crust… yes this is for the president… okay… can you also bring 10 liters of Coke and a liter of Dr. Pepper… yeah… thanks… I'll see you in 15 minutes or I'll shoot the driver…" Rukia grouched as she hung up and walked down the hallway only to see Ichigo standing in the hall. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of plaid cotton pajama pants. She gulped a little… but she was used to seeing him shirtless… since she didn't think he wore one to bed… or that he ever slept…

"Good morning…" Ichigo grinned and she frowned at him. This was the… 15th morning he had woken her up this early in the morning… and she hit him upside the head for it. He blinked. "What was that for?" Ichigo grouched and she hit him again.

"For waking me fucking up!" She cursed and he shrunk away. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo walked out the door happily. The teenage girl that was standing at the door suddenly jaw dropped and he grinned, taking the pizza and liter of Dr. Pepper. "Fucking moron trying to get yourself killed?" He suddenly was dragged inside the house and the door slammed shut. "HERE!" Rukia shoved a hundred dollar bill into the girl's and slammed the door again

"What was that for?" Ichigo growled and she wanted to slap him as he bit into his third piece of pizza.

"For STANDING outside THE WHITE HOUSE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY JOB DIFFICULT?"

"As I possibly can…" He grinned and she huffed, stomping out of the room. "BY THE WAY! WE'RE GOING PAINT BALLING TOMORROW!" She grinned as he shouted and suddenly knew how she was going to get him back.

&&&

OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS:

SNEAK PEAK:

Ichigo spun backwards as the paintball hit him directly in the face mask. He slammed into the dirt with a grunt and hissed lightly, the air knocked out of him.

"The president's been shot… please shoot him again…" Rukia said calmly into the ear piece and suddenly his entire cabinet surrounded him.

"NO!" Ichigo screeched and curled into a ball as he was shot from all sides at close range. Suddenly a foot came to rest on his crotch and he looked up into the merciless violet eyes of his bodyguard.

"Hold still… or I'll shoot you in the crotch…" She grinned evilly. He gulped.

Love Shalan


	3. Paintballing the President

**Chapter: **Paintballing the President

**Shalan's Laugh: **OMG I'm having so much fun. In order to celebrate their being in office the cabinet and president go PAINTBALLING XDDDDD I'm in tears thinking about it.

&&&

Ichigo walked out of his wing, standing before his cabinet wearing a set of army fatigues. The others wore the same, their face masks in their hands. The secret service members stood behind them in suits, waiting for them to be ready to go. Ichigo grinned as he saw Rukia standing in the back, her eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Are we all ready?" He grinned and they nodded.

"Why are we going paintballing aga-ga-ga?" Byakuya looked over only to drop to the floor, being immediately caught by Kisuke. Bella giggled.

"Because the president wants to…" Kisuke shook his head as Bella replied. Byakuya walked off with his blonde haired friend's help.

"Good morning Renji…" Tatsuki smiled and he smiled back. The black haired young woman turned her head to speak with Ichigo who nodded and laughed.

"You are so hopeless…" Rukia sighed and walked after the cabinet as they walked off.

"I am not… your brother is the hopeless one…" Renji chuckled and Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess you have a point…" she stepped into the car, her breath rising in a mist in front of her face.

"You're pretty hopeless too…" Renji told her and she hit his arm, hard.

&&&

"HAHA!" Uryu dove out of the way as his wife shot at him.

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo stood over him, pointing his gun at Uryu's face. "Shit!" He dove down on the ground as Kisuke opened fire.

"HAHAHA-HA!" Kisuke made fun of them both before turning his attention to Kazumi who stood just behind him.

"You're gonna lose this trigger battle Kisuke…" Kazumi lifted her gun and he gulped.

"NO! YOU ARE!" A voice called from behind them and Retsu Unohana, also dressed in fatigues, opened fire and they both hit the ground.

"HAHA RETSU!" Ichigo fired and hit her in the stomach. "YEAH!" He punched air and dodged out of the way as Kazumi shot at him.

"Byakuya! STOP STANDING THERE!" Rukia cried and Byakuya looked over then dove as Ichigo fired at him.

Earlier in the day Rukia had been standing behind a tree, waiting for them to run by her when a paint ball had hit her in the back. She had turned around to try and see who had hit her but all she saw was a blur disappearing behind a tree. She had blinked then sat down, folding her legs and waiting for the others to return.

Kisuke sat behind a tarp beside Renji, waiting for some sucker to come out and let them hit them. "So why is Byakuya always acting like a dope around Bella?" Renji looked over at Kisuke who shook his head.

"Because he-AGH!" A huge paint grenade hit Kisuke square on the top of his head. He collapsed like a folding cot onto the ground. Renji burst out laughing, trying to wipe the paint from his face mask. He pulled up his face mask trying to breath, freezing the roof of his mouth just before the noise of a gun went off.

"FUCK! MY FACE!" Renji doubled over as the paintball hit him square between his eyes. The blur then moved on and disappeared into the trees. Rukia giggled girlishly as she saw Kenpachi reload with pink paint balls.

Byakuya was making his way up a hill but what was standing at the top of the hill would be his down fall… literally. Bella turned around to look at him and he blinked and immediately collapsed on the ground.

"I got somethin' special for you Kuchiki!" Kenpachi Zaraki jumped out from the trees, loaded with every weapon imaginable. Bella turned around as the single paint ball hit her in the chest. "HAHAHHA!" He unloaded the canister of pink paint balls into Byakuya's back. "They don't smell like cherry blossoms pansy boy but they'll do…" He then disappeared into the woods again.

"Damn it…" Uryu had been running from his wife for nearly half an hour now. He panted as he rested his back against the tree trunk.

"UUU-RRRYUUUU!" She called in a sing-song voice… "Come out baby… I love you… I won't hurt you… c'mon Uryu… come out come out where ever you are…" She walked past him. He closed his eyes and tried to block her out. "Uryu!" She called.

"Hehe she thinks I'm stupid." Uryu muttered under his breath.

"Hehe you are…" she shot him in the back of the head. "That's what you get for running…" she grinned and suddenly another gun shot went off and she jerked. "Well… we're both out now… now what?" She plopped down next to her husband. Uryu wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her over next to him… then shot her twice in the chest…

"Now you're really out…" Uryu chuckled and she hit him upside the head just before he kissed her, pushing her to the ground.

A little ways away… Ichigo hid behind a tree, laughing so hard Rukia thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest… but he was laughing and his cheeks were flushed with winter cold, the icy air that was around him raising his body temperature. Rukia chuckled under her breath at his flushed cheeks, making him look younger by about ten years. She smiled softly, seeing him like this was a nice change from the usually angry looking and that stupid sexy smirk… it was him ten years before…

"YA'LL CAN'T CATCH ME!" Ichigo called over his shoulder and Rukia shook her head.

"I'll getcha ICHIGO!" Yoruichi called when suddenly a paint ball hit her in the back. She dropped out of the tree and Kenpachi laughed.

Ichigo spun backwards as the paintball hit him directly in the face mask. He slammed into the dirt with a grunt and hissed lightly, the air knocked out of him.

"I GOTCHA MR. PRESIDENT!" Kenpachi cawed from in the tree as he jumped down.

"The president's been shot… please shoot him again…" Rukia said calmly into the ear piece and suddenly his entire cabinet surrounded him.

"NO!" Ichigo screeched and curled into a ball as he was shot from all sides at close range. Suddenly a foot came to rest on his crotch and he looked up into the merciless violet eyes of his bodyguard.

"Hold still… or I'll shoot you in the crotch…" She grinned malevolently. He gulped. She opened fire, chuckling evilly the entire time.

"STOP! C'MON!" Ichigo called over the sound of the gun firing.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY FOR WAKING ME UP EVERY DAY AT 3 AM!" Rukia shouted back.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He whimpered. "Or not…" He grabbed her ankle and wrenched her foot off of him, flipping her over and pinning her to the ground. His nose brushed hers.

"What's your major malfunction?" She growled up at him and he grinned.

"I'm not sorry… but oops… look… I'm getting paint all over your nice black suit…" he growled back. His voice sent shivers down her spine. His time at Oxford had given him a clipped British accent, and it would have been annoying on any other man… but those deep amber eyes and that strong jaw line… she wanted to slap herself.

"Fuck… you…" she whispered and shoved him off her, standing up and dusting herself off.

A half an hour later they were all gathering back together when Uryu and Kazumi came walking back, one of Uryu's pant legs was rolled up to his knee. Kazumi walked beside him, fussing with her hair. Ichigo snorted when he saw them.

"What are you guys channeling the WuTang Clan…?" Ichigo snorted and Kazumi flicked him off before Uryu looked down and hurriedly fixed his pant leg.

As they drove back to the White House Ichigo called for a food run. And as they drove through the McDonald's line. "Alright… I'll need… 12 Big Macs… three need lettuce. Four need no special sauce no onion with mustard only. The rest need to be with everything. Uhm… twenty four large French fries. Make sure they're hot… HEY! What do you guys wanna drink?" Ichigo turned to them. The mixed reply came from the group and Ichigo laughed. "I need three large Dr. Peppers… two large Diet Cokes… five large regular Cokes… and two sweet teas… and a Happy Meal… for a girl… that's with a cheeseburger and fries… and a… Sprite to drink…" Ichigo grinned.

The food was brought out in the mass quantity requested and as Ichigo handed Rukia her Happy Meal she stared at him malevolently. Renji cringed then yelped because furrowing his eyebrows hurt like hell. She reached into the box and pulled out the little stuffed Chappy beanie. They stared as she played with it on the way back to the White House… a child like grin on her face…

"WHAT?" She protested and the entire limousine laughed.

&&&

Rukia sat in a chair, his file in her hands. She opened it and peered in. He had used a skill earlier in the day that she KNEW only a marine would know. She flipped through the pages. "Graduated from high school at 17. Four years at West Point. Three one year tours in Iraq. Graduated from Yale with a business degree in three years. Graduated from Oxford Law School cum laude with his Masters in Law in four years…" Rukia sipped on the coffee she had in her hand. He was certainly well educated. "Four years in Congress as Representative of New England…" she closed it… "Four years at West Point huh Mr. President?" She folded her legs.

"Yeah… four of the hardest years-ow… damn it…" Ichigo cursed and she turned around to look… and nearly fell over laughing… but she held her breath. He stood in the doorway to his bathroom wearing a towel, a sight she had gotten used to, but his entire upper body was littered with two inch bruises… his left cheek even had a bruise from where Uryu had shot him the first time.

"You…"

"Don't start with me…" Ichigo walked into his closet and she turned her back again as she heard him dressing. "My fuckin' back's in pain because of you…" he cursed at her again and she chuckled.

"I _could_ call for a masseuse…" Rukia sipped the last bit of coffee from her cup, she picked up the transcript of his speech for the next day, flipping through it.

"I have a better idea…" He walked out of the closet with a pair of sweat pants on… Rukia looked over boredly. "How about _you_ give me a massage?" He grinned and her face sunk.

"I'm supposed to _protect_ you not appease you…" Her violet eyes flashed.

"I'm not asking you to _appease_ me… I want you to give me a neck massage because my body hurts…" She seemed to contemplate this for a moment and sighed. Her hand patted the seat in front of her and he plopped down in front of her, handing her the oil that he had dragged out of his bathroom with him. She shook her head and spilled some of it into her hand, gently dragging her palms over his neck and shoulders.

"You were over in Iraq…" she said softly as she worked her thumbs against his shoulders. He nodded. "So is that why your tactic there is so forward?" She found a knot and began to rub it, warming the slick oil with her palms.

"I think we should have just let them know that they aren't going to push us around…" Ichigo told her and she looked off to the side. "I was a POW there for 6 months… you know that right?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

"No… it's not in your file…" She blinked and he tilted his head down.

"My troops found me soon after I was caught but the others that were there with me were in worse shape than I was… luckily we got them out…" Ichigo's hand subconsciously rested on her knee as he leaned into her touch.

"That must have been hard for you…" suddenly her thumbs hit a ridge and she looked, six parallel marks were spaced evenly across his shoulders. They were about six inches in length each and looked as though they had been cut deep. "Were you scared?" her finger traced one tenderly, her eyes dimming.

"If someone who was there ever claims they weren't don't believe them… I was the commander of my own platoon. I was the one holding all of their lives in my hand… I pissed myself the first time a road side bomb went off…" he closed his eyes. She laughed under her breath and saw him smile as a light groan escaped his lips as her thumbs made their way across his shoulders.

Suddenly something hit her. Why was she being so personal with him? She was having a tender moment with the man she was supposed to be protecting. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be… was it? She pulled her hands away from him and he sat up, looking back at her. Her eyes were wide and she jerked away from him, stumbling over the back of the chair. He dove down to catch her and let her rest on the ground.

"Something wrong?" They were in the same position that they had been earlier in the day… she could smell his shampoo… the spicy scent of Old Spice invaded her senses as she stared up at him. Her heart clenched around itself as their noses brushed, then their lips… ever so slightly, the flickering fire in the hearth sent flashes of dim red light across his smooth upper body, throwing his face into stark contrast, one side of his face in shadow.

"Nothing…" her eyes lowered slightly before their lips met again, this time harder. Her fingers tangled through his mop of orange hair as they broke apart for a mere second then dove back in for another desperate kiss. Her brain shut down for a moment until her eyes shot open. She yanked his head up by his hair.

"Ow… fuck!" Ichigo cursed as he yanked him back.

"Good night Mr. _President_… I have to get up early tomorrow…" she practically threw him back against the back of the chair… he stared after her as she stalked out of the room. She closed the door to his room and closed her eyes. She pursed her lips slightly only to feel his lips on hers again… she could still feel him kissing her… she felt her body shut down then she shook her head.

&&&

"So how clueless do you think they are?" Uryu leaned back in the Oval office… Renji shrugged as he closed Byakuya's jaw, he was staring at Bella who was sitting across from him.

"Pretty clueless…" Kazumi folded her arms. "We have to figure out some way to get them together… I mean it's pretty obvious…"

"I think that maybe we should let them live in their own happy little world…" Byakuya said as he drank from his Diet Coke. Bella looked over at him and his lips lost all closure and Diet Coke spilled out over the lid of the cup and Kisuke shook his head.

"C'mon baby let's get you cleaned up…" Kisuke wiped at Byakuya's face and he slapped him away.

"Then let's think up a plan to get them together…" Kazumi grinned and Uryu sighed, slapping his forehead. His wife was so… forward…

&&&

OMG I LOVED THAT CHAPTER! Poor Byakuya he keeps making a fool out of himself.

Sneak Peek:

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tatsuki slapped her forehead as Ichigo read off the teleprompter.

"Shit…" Renji crab walked over to stand behind Ichigo who was getting more humorous by the moment…

"So you're the one who screwed up his speech…" Rukia looked over at him and he shrugged.

"Sorry…" He grinned.

Love Shalan


	4. Air Force One Turbulence

**Chapter: **Air Force One Turbulence

**Shalan's Wahoo: **XDDD these guys are so hopeless… XDDD

&&&

Rukia walked into Ichigo's bedroom silently. She held her breath as she stepped over to his bed. "Mr. President… you need to wake up… we're leaving…" Ichigo cracked an eye.

"We're going somewhere?" Ichigo mumbled incoherently from under the sheets. She sighed.

"Air Force One will be ready to go in 20 minutes… please put a shirt on… and maybe some pants and come with me before I wear your ass out…" she grouched and turned to walk out.

"Promises, promises…" he cackled from deep within his mountain of pillows. She turned red and turned back to him.

"I'm going to kill you in ten minutes unless you get your lazy ass out of that damn bed," she growled.

"He's not getting out of bed?" Kazumi asked as she walked in followed by her husband.

"Nope…" Uryu cackled manically only earning him a slap from his wife.

"Hey Kazumi what do you do to get Uryu out of bed?" Rukia looked over at her and she smiled secretly while Uryu shivered.

"I press my feet against his legs… he's up for the rest of the day…" she grinned. Rukia frowned she most certainly wasn't crawling into bed with the man who had come onto her only a week before.

"Get your ASS out of bed…" Rukia said and he lifted his rear end in the air, causing the sheets to fall from it.

"It's out…" He grumbled from the pillows… Rukia folded her arms. Then she did something completely unprecedented. She pulled her gun out and pressed it to his tail bone then slid the cold barrel up the river of muscle. He shuddered and shot up in bed and she pressed the metal to his chest.

"Out of bed…" she growled low and he grouched under his breath as he dragged himself out of bed.

Ten minutes later Ichigo, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a Yale shirt, trotted gleefully after his grumpy as can be bodyguard. They walked onto Air Force One and waved at the crowd of people just before Rukia dragged him inside the airplane.

"Alright… just sit down or I'm going to kill you…" Rukia told him and he dropped immediately into a seat. She pointed the gun at him a few more minutes before putting it back in her holster. Ichigo smiled as Kazumi handed him a cup of coffee.

"So Bella have you got those briefs done for the ambassadors?" Ichigo asked and she shook her head.

"No sir, but I'll have them done and printed by the time we get there, remember we had to change a few of the items on the list…" she told him and he nodded. "You should probably go and change…" Bella giggled at his attire and he sighed, standing up.

In the meantime Tatsuki was furiously typing on her laptop. Renji sat across the room from her as she did so, occasionally tossing a word in.

"So why are you rewriting the President's speech?" Renji bit into the apple in his hand. Tatsuki glared at him over her shoulder.

"Because I have to… there was something not quite right about it…" she replied as she continued to type.

"Oh… I see…" He looked off to the side as Ichigo walked past, pulling off his shirt as he did so. Renji arched a tattooed eyebrow and stuck his head out the door only to laugh as Rukia choked on her coffee, dumping it on her silk blouse. Renji snorted and she threw the cup at him.

"Shut up Abarai!" She spat and began wiping off her shirt. She walked down the hallway cursing as she went. Byakuya sniggered and she threw the paper towel at him just before turning into the room where their clothes were. She pulled off her shirt and bra, tossing them into a dirty clothes hamper and bent over.

Ichigo straightened up as he heard the fwump but there was no one to be seen. He shrugged and leaned back down, pulling his pants on. Rukia sat up as she heard ruffling clothes and he straightened up. She stared at him, her mouth half cocked in a silent scream and his face lit up like a Fourth of July firework.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" she folded her arms across her chest and he swung around, keeping his back to her. Her eyes softened again as she saw those scars. They stretched across his powerful muscles as he pulled his shirt on, she pulled her bra on and walked over to him as he fussed with his tie. "Let me…" she took the silk tie from his grasp and neatly tied it.

"You…" he began but she shot him a glare and the carrot-top shut his mouth. She held up his jacket and he slipped into it. She turned her back to him again and pulled on her own shirt. He watched her for a few minutes more and smiled, walking out of the changing room.

&&&

Ichigo stood in front of the foreign dignitaries, speaking softly with Uryu as he did. "So what the hell did happen in the woods last week?" Uryu stared at Ichigo and he grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Uryu stared down Ichigo's grin.

"Shut up!" Rukia hit Ichigo on the back of the head and he grabbed her wrist.

"Do that again while we're standing in front of people and I will break your wrist…" he snarled. Obviously in a bad mood. Rukia looked taken aback. She had just been playing, the same way they usually did… she was surprised when he had snapped at her like that. Ichigo turned his back to her and walked out, waving as he walked up to the podium.

"Thank you… thank you…" Ichigo smiled, nodding his head as the people clapped. "I'm damn happy to be here…" It was at that moment everyone noticed that there was something wrong with the president's speech.

"Tatsuki what the hell?" Rukia looked over and the black haired woman shrugged.

"I'm here to talk about the damn terrorists who are fuckin' trying to come in and take over our countries…" Ichigo started out reading strongly but his voice faded as he kept going. "What the fuck?" He turned to look at Tatsuki who looked over at Renji who grinned.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tatsuki slapped her forehead as Ichigo read off the teleprompter, quietly now.

"Shit…" Renji crab walked over to stand behind Ichigo who was getting more humorous by the moment…

"So you're the one who screwed up his speech…" Rukia looked over at him and he shrugged.

"Sorry…" He grinned. Ichigo finally stopped reading and began to improvise. Rukia secretly cross her fingers and hoped that no real damage was done.

"And we are going to band together to take down the people who threaten our peoples, the people who dare to threaten the greatest union since the beginning of time… and together… we CAN put them back in their place!" Ichigo finished and for a moment it was silent, his voice ringing through the presentation hall… then it happened a single person clapped, suddenly erupting into a thunderous standing ovation. Ichigo grinned, his chest puffing out with pride. Uryu even clapped, a grin on his face, Ichigo sure had overcome that one…

"RENJI!" Ichigo stormed off the stage and Renji disappeared, hiding in the crowd. Rukia laughed, watching as Ichigo steamed his way across the back of the stage, Uryu attempting to calm him down.

"Ichigo you did great… calm down…" Uryu told him as Tatsuki was comforted by Kazumi. Kazumi looked over at Uryu who shrugged. Uryu looked over at Rukia who turned away. His eyebrows furrowed at her abrupt turn. He had thought… that she and Ichigo had been getting along…

&&&

Later that evening Ichigo sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off, they were going back to the US for a dinner party that was going to be held in two days. Rukia sat across from him, looking out the window and not at him. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a few stray strands brushing the side of her face. He looked down and she looked over at him. He looked up and she looked away. Bella, sitting next to the president wore a pair of knee length shorts, her shoes on the floor, her long sleeved t-shirt was tight and form fitting… all Rukia had to do now was wait.

Ichigo's jeans hung slightly below the band of his boxers, exposing the line of hair down his navel as he leaned on one elbow looking out the window. His grey short sleeved shirt read Yale across the front. She looked at him, her eyes sad, why was he ignoring her?

"Shit!" They all heard it and down Byakuya went, into a heap on the floor at Rukia's feet.

"Dumb ass…" Rukia sneered and Byakuya frowned at her. Bella laughed as Byakuya picked himself up off the ground. Ichigo smiled lightly then his face took its frowned back again and he looked back out the window. Rukia laughed as she looked over at him but her eyes grew sad again as she saw him looking away.

"So what do you think is wrong with him?" Kisuke whispered to Yoruichi and she shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know… but seeing him like this is almost painful…" Yoruichi muttered, her fingers lacing through his. He smiled and rested his head on hers.

Ichigo stood up and walked down the hallway, leaving Bella to look at Rukia. Rukia looked away and Bella sighed, standing up. She walked back into the back of the airplane and smiled at Byakuya who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Kisuke looked over a few minutes later as he smelled coffee and snorted, pointing Byakuya out to Yoruichi.

"Need an extra cup Bya?" Kisuke chuckled and motioned to his hand.

"DAMN!" Byakuya cursed, he had continued pouring coffee out until it had spilled out of the cup and onto his hand, cascading onto the floor of Air Force One.

"You're hopeless boy…" Kisuke shook his head and Byakuya threw him a dirty look.

&&&

Ichigo stared out the window silently, lying on his bed. He watched the stars go by as they flew through the night. His lights were off, his thoughts dark. The President of the Free World couldn't believe how terrible the past week had gone. He closed his eyes and thought about her, her dark hair, her brilliant violet eyes… her don't-mess-with-me attitude. He didn't think she had a soft side.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a hand that placed itself on his abdomen gently. Then a weight on the side of the bed. He could smell her perfume. "Mr. President…" she muttered and he looked up at her, anticipating the lecture he was about to get.

"Yes…" he turned his head away. Her hand slid a little lower as she lowered herself to lay on the bed next to him. He unconsciously moved over to give her room.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you like I did…" she whispered.

"Not a problem…" he replied.

"Yes it is… I'm supposed to be protecting you and I…" she closed her eyes and suddenly felt an arm around her waist.

"It's alright Rukia…" he called her by her first name and she felt tears in her eyes. He was just playing the part… he was still mad at her…

"Stop that… I know you've been acting like that all week because of what I did…" Rukia told him.

"You know what? You told me to stop calling you at 3 o'clock in the morning… you tell me not to bother you anymore… you tell me all of these things… so why is it that when I do the thing you want me to do… you come running and apologize?" He sat up and pulled himself out of the bed. "Make up your fucking mind Kuchiki… damn it…" Ichigo told her and glided out of the room.

She stared after him for a moment, thinking about what he had just said… then buried her face into the pillow and began to cry…

&&&

That's one drama filled chapter… I promise there'll be a ton of funny and a ton of drama in the chapters to come… just to make you all happy pappy… anyways… like I promised… here's your teaser:

Ichigo looked away from her, his jaw defined against the pitch black Armani tuxedo he was wearing for the charity ball. Rukia looked up at him, her lavender silk gown held up slightly in her hand so she could walk.

"Ichigo listen to me… there's some one here trying to kill you…" she told him and he looked away from her again. She jerked his sleeve, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She had to get him out of here before he was shot.

"Bull shit Rukia, you're just trying to piss me off again… get away from me… and get off Capitol Hill…" he jerked away. She reached after him, stumbling over her dress and dropping to the ground. She looked over and her heart stopped the glint of metal in the moonlight from a floor above the one they were in across the way in another building caught her eye.

"ICHIGO!" She tackled him as the bullet shattered the glass.

Love Shalan


	5. Capitol Treason

Chapter: Capitol Treason

Shalan's Say: Okay… the long awaited chapter uhm…FIVE right… I knew that… actually I had to look it up… but on to the next chapter of KINGS OF THE PRESIDENTIAL FRONTIER… (how appropriate that it's an election year this year huh?)

&

"Yeah… uhm… I need… four grande mocha lattes… two venti chai teas… a tall vanilla latte with two shots of espresso… three grande nonfat sugar free 3 pumps of caramel caramel lattes… and a venti original caffeinated…" Ichigo spoke into the phone. "Yes I'd like that delivered to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue… Yes… oh hello Margaret… sure… I can get you a couple of those… but my bodyguard will be… yes… this is the president… uhm… I have my press secretary take care of that… but please… the back door this time… yeah… thanks…" Ichigo turned to his cabinet.

"So how much of a discount did we get this time?" Byakuya asked as he walked in last.

"You're late Kuchiki…" Uryu looked over at the taller brunet.

"I apologize… I was busy sleeping… what's the meaning of these ridiculous early morning meetings Kuro-Mr. President…" He corrected himself through ground teeth.

"I decided that I wanted coffee and I knew how much you all would hate me if I didn't get you any…" Ichigo grinned smugly.

"My sister isn't going to be very happy about this…" He looked over his shoulder as the door swung open.

"GOOD MORNING!" A cheery voice echoed through their heads as they looked towards the speaker. "THERE'S A CHARITY BALL TONIGHT!!"

"By jove! There is something wrong with you!" Kisuke nearly jumped out of his skin. Rukia bounded into the room with the two trays of coffee.

"Nope… I just get to meet foreign dignitaries… It's nice to talk to their bodyguards and learn about their techniques…" She bowed her way out of the room. It had been a solid two days since she had spoken to Ichigo… they were now only near each other when she had to protect him.

"She still mad at you?" Renji blinked at him and Ichigo sipped his coffee silently, smoldering.

&

He stepped out of the limo, closely followed by Renji and another guard named Rangiku. The firey red head had his sunglasses on and his sleek black suit pressed. He spoke into the earwig for a moment then guided Ichigo forward. Directly next to him was the woman who Ichigo had noted was wearing a black vest and long pants with a long sleeved white blouse… he had expected her to wear a dress.

"So where's Rukia?" He looked at Renji for a moment.

"Mingling… she and some of the others are dressed like normal people and watching from the inside of the crowd…" Renji muttered in his ear. Ichigo smiled with delight as he shook hands with many of the people he passed by… then he stopped a young woman was motioning to him and he leaned forward slightly.

"My husband was one of the POWs that you saved when you were there. Until his death he swore by you…" She signed. He nodded for her to continue.

"I'm afraid my sign language isn't very good… but I hope you can read lips… because I thank you for telling me that… tomorrow… I will go and put flowers on his grave… is he in Arlington?" He questioned and she nodded. "Good…" she wrote the name down for him and he passed her the phone number to the White House. "If you ever need anything… just call…" he muttered then walked on with a wink.

"What was that all about?" Rangiku questioned.

"Her husband died in Iraq," was the only thing he said.

"Oh…" Renji nodded as they walked into the wide ballroom. Ichigo walked towards a French diplomat and immediately began conversation in French.

The crowd parted slightly as people began to part and Ichigo laughed, pulling himself away from the diplomat. Then he saw something that floored him. Her tinkling laugh reached his ears as he caught a full view of her dress. The lavender silk was gathered and cowled around her chest, accenting her breasts delicately. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun of loose curls.

"Oh chairman… you are too much…" she smiled then sipped on her champagne, turning her eyes to look at the man who was now moving towards her. "I must drag myself away from your company just for a few moments…" She smiled and moved towards the president who immediately veered away and started talking to Yoruichi.

"I don't think she's still mad at you Ichigo…" Yoruichi patted him on the back and he chewed on the inside of his lip.

"I'm not worried about that… I'm mad at her… not the other way around…" Ichigo pursed his lips and downed a glass of champagne.

"I worry about him when he gets this way…" Yoruichi leaned over to talk to Kisuke.

"He may drink himself into a stupor, find a lady friend and get himself laid to get her off his mind… is that what you're worried about?" Kisuke snorted.

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about. He still has that Marine outlook on life… anything can be fixed by booze and sex." She shook her head as Ichigo began to speak with several of the people around him, gesturing as he told the story.

"Let's hope at some point he remembers that he's the president now…" Kisuke chuckled. "No one wants a drunk president…"

"Tell our drunk president that." Uryu folded his arms over his chest.

"You gotta loosen up vice," Kisuke hooked his arm around his superior's neck.

"You have to learn not to be stupid," Uryu replied and moved away from him.

"Baby, stop being so grumpy," Uryu nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand squeezed his rear. "You're acting so uptight."

"Well someone has to with him acting like he's a teen in love!" Uryu gestured towards Ichigo who was now avoiding Rukia like the plague. Kazumi squeezed his rump again. "Would you stop?"

"Oosh, you are cranky this evening," she looked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to work…" he gazed into her baby blues as they peered up at him. "Stop that…" he looked away as she chuckled. "I told you to stop…" he looked down at her.

"I will if you do what I want you to do…" he sighed and leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips. "Thank you, now don't you feel better?"

"No," he looked away but she caught the smirk on his face just before he hid it behind his champagne glass.

"Yes, of course I will… give the chancellor my regards and tell him to get well soon," Ichigo ducked out of the conversation and made his way towards one of the waiters that carried a tray of champagne glasses. "Thank you." He snatched one off the tray and caught a flash of lavender out of the corner of his eye, she was following him.

"Mr. President." She nearly tripped over her own dress as she ran after him. "Mr. President please stay away from the windows…"

"Shut up Miss _Kuchiki_…" He shot back. She stopped for a moment. It was unlike him to be so formal. Their eyes met for a moment. God he was gorgeous. Ichigo looked away from her, his jaw defined against the piano black Armani tuxedo he was wearing for the charity ball. Rukia looked up at him, her lavender silk gown held up slightly in her hand so she could walk.

"Ichigo listen to me… there's some one here trying to kill you…" she told him and he looked away from her again. She jerked his sleeve, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She had to get him out of here before he was shot.

"Bull shit Rukia, you're just trying to piss me off again… get away from me… and get off Capitol Hill…" he jerked away. She reached after him, stumbling over her dress and dropping to the ground. She looked over and her heart stopped the glint of metal in the moonlight from a floor above the one they were in across the way in another building caught her eye.

"ICHIGO!" She tackled him as the bullet shattered the glass.

&

She had known. She had known for two days and so did the FBI and the CIA and the other Secret Service agents. But they did nothing… all they could do was keep him away from the windows and hope that the threat was just a joke. Of course every precaution was made. Ichigo was kept away from the windows for most of the night. Every one that entered the ballroom was practically strip searched before being allowed to enter. Not to mention every single secret service agent they had was set up either outside the building or scattered within and at any one time two or more agents were surrounding the president.

Everything had gone perfectly until she had tried to keep him away from the windows. Everything had gone wrong at that point.

&

He pressed the back of his head to the wall as he sat in his bedroom. His eyes gazed at the ceiling blankly as he tried to imagine what she could be going through because of him. The moment she had hit the ground the evacuation began. The same old thing they had always practiced, but they never expected to have to use it. He closed his eyes tightly.

_The air shimmered with heat, with the air temperature hovering near 37 degrees Celsius. The noise of a bustling city roared around him as he leaned over, placing his elbows on his camouflage pants, sweat dripping in rivers down his face and chest. The dust that covered their faces in a thick layer was riveted by the salting cooling liquid as he ran his hand through his hair._

_Their hands, leathery and filthy were coated with sand that reeked of sweat never washed off. His chest rose and fell with his breath as he watched something, only his eyes moving. He reached up and slid his armband higher on his arm. With the new restrictions on their identification it was necessary to have their badges at all times, even when not on duty. His dark green t-shirt was partially soaked and clung to his arms and chest tightly._

_"OVER HERE!" He threw his arms up as the basketball was rebounded by another infantryman. "Kisuke over here!" He caught it and dribbled as the other team swarmed around him._

_"C'mon Captain! What have you got? Bring it!" One taunted, a tall brunette chuckled, guarding him._

_"What have I got? I got this! I call it… the HALF-COURT MARSHALL!" He launched himself into the air as two others grabbed him and launched the ball into the net._

_"Nawh! Captain!" The man called Kisuke groaned. The captain chuckled. "C'mon do that again!"_

_"It's alright… I have to go get cleaned up anyways…" he waved his hand, panting heavily._

_"That heat's a little much isn't it cap?" The tall young man to his left folded his arms across his chest._

_"Yeah, just a bit… I'll see you guys at mess, don't forget… mess at 1800 hours." The captain walked towards the truck._

_"INCOMING!" The call came and before any of them could think they instinctively threw themselves down on the ground, the captain under the jeep._

_"Damn Green Zone… oughta have called it the Free Fire Zone…" One of the men stood up. "Where's the captain?" The men looked around and immediately heard a scream from under the truck._

_"CAPTAIN?" Kisuke ran over to the boots sticking out then fell back onto his haunches. "Y-You wo-won't believe this."_

_"What happened Kisuke?" Uryu, who had spoken before walked over, his short black hair thick with dirt from the mortar and his clothes torn slightly._

_"The captain… he's… in some kind of seizure…" The black haired man dropped to his knees._

_"The hell?" They pulled him out as the captain convulsed on the ground, jerking against the men who were helping him. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he was shouting names that none of them recognized. "Captain! CAPTAIN KUROSAKI!" The black haired officer attempted to rouse him. "Get a medic… NOW!"_

"Ichigo? ICHIGO?" Uryu looked down as something happened that he hadn't seen since they were in Iraq… Ichigo's PTSD.

&

Yeah so that bit there that was a flashback is actually the beginning of my newest story but it just seemed to fit… so if it repeats in another story sorry… this is the last time I'll overlap but I just couldn't think of any better flashback sequences.

TEASER:

"I'm sorry sir…" The others in the room looked anywhere but at the president.

"What do you mean? URYU! TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" He looked panicked.

Shalan


	6. Presidential Sweet

**Chapter:** Presidential Sweet

**Shalan's Say:** Hey ya'll how's it hangin? I'm on another AIRPLANE OMG! I hate airplanes after this summer I don't think I've stopped traveling since school got out. Anyways I was thinking about Ichigo and the PTSD and Rukia and stuff and I've decided where the rest of this story is going to go. From here on out the seriousness begins.

**Addition:** HEY! I KNOW IT'S SPELLED SUITE! BUT IT'S A PLAY ON WORDS YOU'LL GET IT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! DON'T GET ME ON TYPOS I'M NOT STUPID! XDDDDD

&

His limbs shuddered lightly as he came to reality, cold sweat dripping down his back. He found himself standing in his bathroom with his arms wrapped securely around the toilet. Part of him was tempted to laugh at the irony of his situation… to be reliving the feeling of a desperate hangover was probably the funniest thing at the moment but it was the reason that he had been drunk that began to shred him apart from the inside out again.

_"You were in Iraq?"_ Her voice muttered and the image of her face in the firelight flickered in his mind's eye for only a moment before the sight of a blood soaked body took it over.

"Was I in Iraq?" He closed his eyes and pressed his heated cheek to the cool porcelain of the toilet. _No… I was in a slaughter zone where brave men were killed for senseless reasons… where the instant you stepped on the ground you had to watch the ground for bombs that would rip your legs off at the knee or above._ "Was I in Iraq?" _No… I was in a war for the security of our nation that no one approved of… I was fighting for people who didn't seem to care about whether I lived or died as long as they had their way and allowed the people of the region continue killing each other…_

Images flashed across his mind's eye again. Bodies dripping in the spoils of war, the stench of rotting flesh and burning hair. Open eyes staring at the ones who found them. Bodies that seemed to be alive yet were only beginning their process of decomposition… flesh peeling from wrists of the men around him, limbs being shredded by hands that seemed already stained crimson by blood.

"Ichigo… Ichigo…" He jerked back into reality again as a voice he recognized entered his consciousness… "Ichigo are you alright?" A hand gripped his shoulder.

"Yea-yeah Uryu?" He squinted through his fogged eyes to see his best friend standing over him. The image blurred and for a second it seemed that Uryu was wearing his fatigues again before his vision cleared and he became conscious of the charcoal grey ESCADA pants and fitted white dress shirt that his vice-president wore.

"Who else… c'mon let's get you up…" Uryu said softly and with his wife's help lifted the president to his feet. He was trembling as the guided him to the closet.

"Are you feeling sick?" Kazumi brushed his hair back from his face and he leaned into her cool touch. "Uryu he's burning up…" slick salty sweat slid against her palms as his feverish skin flared somewhere into dangerous.

"Yeah I know… it happens every time he goes catatonic like this… it's PTSD…" the black haired vice unbuckled the president's belt and pulled down his pants before hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. Ichigo lifted his hand to Kazumi's face gently as she steadied him.

"He's not as catatonic as you think…" Kazumi stared into the amber eyes of the commander in chief as he focused on her. There was no recognition in his eyes as he swirled his gaze towards the corner of the room.

"He's catatonic enough… help me get him to the bed…" they guided the comatose young man towards the bed. He sat down when commanded and was easily guided into a sleeping position. "Sorry about this Ichigo…" Uryu knelt down and pulled the president's arm out. A tourniquet was applied tightly as Uryu searched for the vein that he usually used. The Valium's needle slid easily into the vein as it was injected. A few moments later the earlier jerking Marine was relaxed enough to be folded under the sheets.

"Why do they use Valium? It's a strong sedative…" Kazumi whispered as she shut his door quietly.

"How is he?" Uryu asked from behind his fists as his elbows dug into his thighs. He was perched on the edge of the soft seats in the hallway, where he had been since he had given the drug to his best friend.

"Sleeping soundly now…" Kazumi rubbed his shoulders lightly as he squeezed his eyes shut to the outside world. "Uryu, let's go to bed…" she took his hands in hers as she knelt before him. His blue eyes opened to meet hers as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I just…" he leaned his forehead to hers. "We're falling apart at the seams aren't we?" He whispered. It was a beautiful image to the others in the hallway around them. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he rubbed his thumbs against the smooth cheekbones of his wife's face as the tips of their noses touched. Her arms were hooked under his as her hands rested on his thighs gently. For a moment the air around them seemed to warm, a gentle heat that warmed the souls of anyone around them.

"Not yet you're not…" she took his hands and pulled him to standing as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards their bedroom in another wing of the White House.

&

A steady beep was the only thing that echoed in the otherwise silent room as she struggled to stay alive. The trauma that had bruised many of her internal organs had her body hanging on a thread to stay alive. Fortunately that thread was steel fortified and hooked up to an IV and oxygen mask. Her violet eyes were closed, gently rejecting the outside world as she lay peacefully in a soft private bed.

His head was bowed into his hands as he leaned back in the armchair that had been his bed for the past 24 hours. "Oh Rukia… you stupid, stupid girl…" His own indigo eyes were saddened beneath heavy lids. His long black hair was pulled back from his face in a low ponytail that he had absently tied back when the incident had happened.

"She was only doing her job…" A hardened voice came from the red head at the window to the hospital. Byakuya lifted his head to retort only to hear the other speak again. "But I understand what you mean by that…" Renji turned his head towards the Secretary of State.

"She… let her emotions get in the way of what she was supposed to be doing…" Byakuya pursed his lips. Renji ran his fingers through his hair. Over the past day his ponytail had been redone so many times that he had left it alone and it was now in a loose mess only partially back.

"No Byakuya… she let him go near the windows… just like she wasn't supposed to and she was trying to keep him away again but instead she had to take a bullet." _Luckily…_ Renji glanced towards her as his thoughts began to chase themselves again. _Lucky… she always has been…_ he looked out the window. She took a bullet that was dead set on lodging itself into the president's brain. He shook his head. She was certainly amazing.

&

When he came to the next morning he only vaguely remembered what had transpired the night before something about PTSD and a shot of Valium. He gripped his elbow gently and lifted it. The bruise of a needle. He must have convulsed so hard Uryu had to give him Valium. His gaze rose to meet his vice's as the black haired man stood over him. The rest of his cabinet looked on as panic rose in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir…" The others in the room looked anywhere but at the president.

"What do you mean? URYU! TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" He looked panicked.

"MISTER PRESIDENT!" Ichigo stormed down the hallway wearing a light grey suit and a white shirt. There was no tie around his open collar and as he stepped his long legs into his car his heart pounded against his chest.

"To the hospital where Ms. Kuchiki is." He demanded and immediately the car vroomed off into the early morning light.

By the time he had arrived Rukia was somewhat conscious of what was happening around her. She had a warm hazy feeling, similar to a drug high, then reality took her as a large warm hand took her good in it.

"Kuchiki… don't you die on me…" she looked up into his ocher eyes which shimmered with violent anger and fiery dedication. She was torn between slapping him and kissing him as he rested a hand on her side of her face. "Do you hear me? Don't you die damn it…" he squeezed her hand lightly and for a moment her heart swelled, he was worried about her enough to come to her hospital bed and take her hand.

"Kuro-saki…" she whispered and he leaned his head forward to rest it against hers. "You're…stupid…" her hand rose in a slow slap and patted his cheek.

"Thanks… I always thought so myself…" he chuckled softly. It seemed that the anger between the two had been reconciled by the bullet that nearly killed both of them.

&

I liked that chapter… it was kinda cute, kinda scarey, and a little bit angsty… anyways here is your tidbit from the next chapter… due up next week.

**Sneak Preview:**

"DAMN YOU! I GET BACK AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS CALL ME AT 3 AM!" She fumed towards him down the hallway, her long black hair flowing out behind her.

"I wanted to remind you to take your meds…" she stopped dead in her tracks. He was worried about her being in pain? "You always forget…" He looked down sheepishly.

"Well… uhm… geez…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks…"


	7. God Save The Queen

**Chapter:** God Save The Queen!

**Shalan's Say:** Hi… it's been a while… I'm sorry. I AM! Gosh… _hides in the corner_…

&

His hips swirled in a circle as he laughed along with his dance teacher. "Stop it Mr. President… Please…" She nearly threw her hands in the air.

"C'mon it's a fun beat…" she blushed as the President of the United States of America took her hands and swung her in a circle to the fast Latin beat. "Nanao!" He protested as she swung out of his grip and disappeared behind the curtains. "Nanao! Come back!" He followed her and pulled open the curtain only to see some one that he did not expect.

"Nanao! Nanao! What are you co-dependent Kurosaki?" Her wry smile was pasted across her face as she walked into the room.

"Rukia…" her named spilled off his lips before he could stop it. He watched as tears filled her eyes. The gun that had been hidden beneath her cowled top had saved her life as she dove for the president. The sniper's bullet had been aimed at where the president had been standing when she pushed him out of the way, meaning that if she hadn't been on top of him when the bullet hit the president would have been killed by the bullet anyways.

"Ichigo…" She replied, biting her bottom lip and swallowing hard enough that she could feel it all the way down.

"You saved my life…"

"That I did…" she nodded her head and cast a glance sheepishly towards his shoes. God he was beautiful naked, she tried to clear her head of the image of his birthday suit, and failed.

"Thank you." She tilted her head towards him as though she hadn't quite heard what he said. "Thank you for saving my life," he drew her eyes deep into his as she stared at him. He was thanking her for doing her job?

"It's my job Mr. President," she attempted to draw her violet gaze from his steely ocher but failed, again.

"Rukia…" hearing his deep voice purr her name made her body go numb. There was that slight lilt on his speech again… the strange combination between an American and British accent.

"Yes… Mr. President?" She barely choked out his title as their lips came closer together.

"Thank you for saving my life," she exhaled as their lips touched in the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced in her entire life. Her very long and well traveled life. Her lips parted for only a second as his tongue wound its way into her mouth, tasting, teasing, playing with her moist cavern. God… if only he wasn't the president of the United States and standing in a room full of video cameras… video cameras… Reality slammed the brakes on their short lived romance as she jerked back so hard she fell off balance and was caught by a pair of strong arms. "You had to jump start yourself didn't you?" He chuckled as she groaned in pain. He pulled her back to standing. "I was just learning how to Waltz when you came in… wanna learn with me?"

"Sure… why not?" She cast her glance away from him.

&

"DAMN YOU! I GET BACK AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS CALL ME AT 3 AM!" She fumed towards him down the hallway, her long black hair flowing out behind her.

"I wanted to remind you to take your meds…" she stopped dead in her tracks. He was worried about her being in pain? "You always forget…" He looked down sheepishly.

"Well… uhm… geez…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks…" He nodded his head. It seemed she was a hard person to please… as usual. "I thought you just wanted…"

"Pizza?" He grinned from within the oval office.

"That's what you always want when you call me like that…" She looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Yeah well this time I decided against it… good night Rukia." He turned and walked down the hallway.

&

"Jesus H Christ," she pressed her face into her pillow as the kiss from earlier filled her belly with heat. "The man oughta come with a warning label!" Rukia fussed as Kazumi unwrapped her bandages.

"So was the curse for him or for the pain?" Kazumi lifted her eyebrows. Uryu shook his head from the corner of the room.

"Both damn it…" she growled. "He ought to have a warning label that reads Warning: According to the Surgeon General's regard for your physical and psychological health you should not walk, stand, run, swim or operate heavy machinery within 150 yards of the President of the United States. If you do one or more of the following side affects can occur: a fierce need to plow your foot up his ass, nausea, migraines, aggression and a very, VERY violent need to beat something to death." Uryu snorted at that one.

"You and your smart mouth are going to get in trouble one of these days…" Thought he knew otherwise. She was Ichigo's favorite staff member beside himself.

"Trouble shmouble!" Rukia practically shouted at him. Kazumi began to roll up the bandages and throw them away as Rukia walked into the bathroom and settled into the gigantic bathtub. "He's like… like… AAAGH!" A loud splash echoed in the marble bathroom and Kazumi exchanged looks with Uryu.

"Are you alright in there?" Uryu tried to bite back his laugh as Kazumi covered her mouth.

"FINE!" She spat. "I'M FINE!"

"She's a goner…" Kazumi chuckled. Uryu shook his head as the petite brunette amused herself by playing with bubbles.

&

It was only a matter of time, he realized as he sat cross-legged on his bed with a sleek black laptop in front of him. It was only a matter of time before something else happened. He rubbed his rough jaw and the fleeting thought of shaving was there and gone.

It just didn't fit. With the war in Iraq over and Iran at bay it would seem that all was quiet otherwise. There was the fighting in Africa, but that had always been there. The riots in the Gaza Strip but those were starting to calm with diplomatic relations and American military forces deployed there. It would seem that all was to be liked… but to a former POW with a sense for calamity it seemed like the calm before the storm. It was putting his finger on the problem that bothered him.

He had always been a hard worker, from doing homework to household chores he had always done his part, though he occasionally got into fights they were never at school and never serious enough to get him arrested. When he had entered the military it seemed that the opportunities were never ending. He could do anything he wanted… anything that seemed possible to him he could try.

He lost himself for a moment, thinking back over his life and the things he had done. It seemed that he was trying to take something from his memory, anything to lead him in the right direction.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A soft voice spoke from the corner. Suddenly he remembered, he had called one of his secretaries in to do him a favor. But what was the favor he had wanted?

"Oh… Momo, sorry I…" _Don't say forgot you were here…_ "Forgot you were there…" _IDIOT_!

"It's quite alright you looked pretty intense." Momo smiled. She was small and quiet but good at her job and quick to catch on. "Is there something you wanted, sir?" Ichigo shook his head. He couldn't remember now.

"I'm afraid I called you for nothing I've forgotten," he gave her an apologetic shrug.

"It's quite alright, sir, I shall see you in the morning." She turned and stepped out of the room. It occurred to him that the only way he was going to get to sleep was either by brute force or a good dose of whiskey. So the latter sounded better to him than anything else.

&

"Mr. President?" She sat up in her bed. He stood in her doorway, leaning those beautiful biceps against the doorframe.

"Rukia…" he purred and walked towards her, his amber eyes dark and illustrious.

"Yes…" she blinked and suddenly she was pushed against her bed sheets, their lips clashing furiously. She dug her fingers into his hair. Christ his flavor exploded behind her eyelids as his hands chased their way up under her t-shirt. "Mr. President?" She questioned and he sat up slightly.

"Ichigo Rukia, call me Ichigo…" He leaned back down and deepened the kiss. Her blood boiled as he bit her neck teasingly, running his tongue over her hyoid and sucking somewhere between flicking and nibbling.

"Ichigo…" her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Rukia…" He mumbled. "Rukia…" she felt her body tremble. "RUKIA!" She sat up in her bed so fast she clocked heads with the person above her.

"WHAT? WHO!" She swung out into the darkness, her head splitting.

"Damn!" The one she had hit cursed from the floor. A very muscular form was curled in a ball on the floor next to her bed with his head between his knees. "Fuckin' hard head…" he hissed. "Damn woman… guy's gotta wear a damn helmet…"

"Mr. uhm Mr. President?" Christ what on god's good earth had she been dreaming about? "What's going on?"

&

He strutted off the plane like a banny rooster that had just won its first fight. He waved to the cameras, grinning as they walked towards the woman at the other end of the tarmac. He extended a hand and took the wrinkled grip offered and kissed the Queen's cheek.

"It is very pleasant to meet your acquaintance Mr. President, I have heard many things about you from your cohorts…" Queen Elizabeth patted his hand gently then guided him towards the Royal motorcade, talking the while.

"I was nearly trembling myself to meet such a woman of power…" Ichigo grinned genially, sliding a hand above his sunglassed eyes. Elizabeth nodded her head wisely and ducked into the car with Ichigo's help as he stepped in after her. Rukia and Renji checked the perimeter and stepped into their own cars.

"So what is this that you are wanting to speak with the courts about?" Elizabeth glanced at him slyly.

"I have a worry about some outlying enemies that we have yet to foresee…" Ichigo cast his eyes towards her.

"Is that why you have proposed this summit then?"

"Of course… why else would I?" He chuckled. "You are very wise madame…"


End file.
